Little Bit
by BeeAncaAnnette
Summary: Peeta somewhat follows Katniss to the woods at night.    eh. I suck at summaries. ;p
1. Chapter 1 Take Care

**... K'so. 'Tis is my first story on, this site. I've written before.**

**Anyway. No hate, just love and help :3**

**... I Just Met You. And This Is Crazy. So, Here's My Story.**

**So Review It Maybe? ;D**

**Lmfaoo. Lame^^. I actually don't really like that song. ._.**

**||btw. No one was chosen as tributes or any of that. The games still didn't happen.**

Chapter 1|| Take Care.

Peeta's POV.

Right when I was closing the bakery, I noticed Katniss Everdeen, walking with what she'd normally wear and take with to the woods. I guess she's going hunting.. At 8 O'clock at night? She's probably staying there the night.. Alone.. In the dark.. I looked at her. Caught her face, her face shows she's nervous. Wait, wait. Katniss Everdeen. Nervous? Can't be.. Can it? I did over hear her and Prim today in the halls at school, that she was going to the woods and spending the night there. I let out a sigh when she left my view. I closed the door and went upstairs to my room. I saw an empty bookbag, and grabbed it, stuffing my blanket, small pillow, and went down to the kitchento get some berries that I luckily bought today, an extra jacket, a bag and two knives. I put on my boots and jacket on and headed out the door quietly so I won't wake anyone up. Hopefully I'll wake up before sunrise..

...

I went under the gate that leads to the woods. I walked in the woods and sat on the ground for a few minutes. Sniffing the air, that smelled of some daffodils and pine. The sweet quietniss.. A stayed a few more seconds then got up and continued walking right when I saw a squirrel. I just stood there slowly and quietly taking out a knife from the bookbag. Normally we, well my father trades bread for squirrel. And the hunter is Katniss. She knows how to do this. I don't. Well, guess it's time to learn. I aimed the knife to the stomach of it, and threw it straight with one eye opened. I went to where the squirrel once was and smirked that I stabbed it where I wanted it. I took out the knife and wiped it on a leaf and put the squirrel in the bag I brought. I kept walking and noticed a fire and wondered if it might be Katniss.

Katniss' POV

Once I got to the woods, I felt free. I promised Prim that'd I be carefull and safe while I was out here. I always was carefull and safe, but since I'm camping out for the night, she'd want me ok.

I went deep into the woods like normally, it was pretty dark but I was still able to see 'cause the moon and the stars were shining bright tonight. I sat down on a boulder and started gathering some sticks, rocks and leaves to make a fire. About 11 or 12 minutes passed by and I finally started a fire and layed out a medium sized blanked that a lady sewed me from the Seam for giving her a squirrel. It was pretty chilly but I managed to keep the fire going and keeping warm. I heard a few cracking sounds of branches and twigs and got my bow and arrow ready. The steps didn't seem like an animal, more like a person. It was getting closer then I shot it at its direction and heard a groan. Hurt in pain, knowing it's a human so I ran to it. It was Peeta. The baker's son. The baker who I sell my game to. I knelt down and looked at Peeta worried. I slowly took out the bow that went through the side of his leg. He wasn't severly injured, but still pretty hurt. We stayed silent, well I did he was kind of wincing in pain. "Let's get you over here." I said to him, he nodded. I helped him up, he was limping.

Peeta's POV.

I was limping in the direction Katniss was leading me. She sat me on a boulder carefully, she knelt down and looked up at me. "I need to see your leg, okay?" She slowly lifted the pant leg up and sighed a little. I was a bit nervous because One, I'm in pain. And Two, I've liked this girl for years. She grabbed her bag and took out a jar of some cream and dipped three fingers taking some, then she spread it on the big cut where she shot me. I closed eyes tightly, it stung. Katniss rolled down my pant leg and turned around, and sat in front of the fire, shivering a little.. We were quiet. I cleared my throat, "You look cold," I said and went into my bookbag taking out my blanket and limped my way to her. "Take it." I said, more like a command. She looked up at me and shook her head and spoke, "I'm fine..". I looked at her, but I wasn't going to leave her here cold, so I sat down next to her and just wrapped it around her. She jumped a little but didn't move. I looked at her, then just lay down on the ground looking at the sky. I was able to feel her eyes on me, then looked at her. "Thank you," she said in a whisper. I smirked. It felt like she wanted to be alone so I got up and went to the boulder where my bag was. I sat down for second, looking at her. Her beauty, strength, courage.. I was about to say something but decided not to. Why should I keep trying? She doesn't like me. Never will. I shook my head sighed and finally stood up. "Have a nice night, Katniss.." I took one more look, then she turned around. "Where you going?" She asked. I shrugged, "I don't know. But it seems like you wanna be alone, so.." She stood up, the fire's light captured her all beauty, aiming perfectly. Like a girl on fire. "Being alone is all I ever get. I think it'd be nice to have someone for companion." I looked at her nodded, "Just hold on a sec. I just need to get a stick." I ran to a tree and broke a branch, then took out the knife and the bag with the squirrel. I started shedding off the fur, until it was all naked and shoved the branch slowly then went back to the fire. Katniss looked up and noticed what was cooking in the fire and smiled just a little. While we were waiting, she was actually talking to me. "If you were to do anything in this world, what would it be?" I looked at her, two things I wanted to do. But only said one, "Be free. Be somewhere far from here where there weren't any brutal games. A place where, they wouldn't change me. Where I can be, me." I said the last few words in almost a whisper. She looked at me, looked me in the eyes, and nodded. "That's exactly what I would do.." she said quietly. We stayed like this for a few minutes, but sadly I broke our gaze since the squirrel was done. I wasn't hungry, but Katniss was. I gave her the whole squirrel and gave me a look if I was sure. I nodded She was done in a few in a minutes. It started to get a little colder, that I shivered. She looked at me then scooted closer and wrapped part of the blanket around me. Did she notice me shiver the way I noticed her? Maybe. I took it part of it, we were close to each other. I was looking at her, I didn't say anything. Blissful silence. It was almost perfect. She looked up at me, I didn't turn away. I looked her in the eyes, leaned down, and kissed her.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **was it short? Lame? :c

It's late and I'm sleepy. But I'll do another chapter. Reviews? C:


	2. Chapter 2 The Zone

**A/N: I may have only gotten 2 reviews, but my first review was convincing enough to make me continue.**

**GirlonFire10203 : Omg. thank you for your review. I **_**Love it**___**and you :D marry me? lmao **

**MayTheOddsBeEverInYourFavor12: Thank you :D and the thought just came across one night, and bam.! Had to write it down :3**

**HERE'S CHAPTER 2! :D**

**Chapter 2: The Zone.**

**PPOV**

I kissed her. I pulled back, then looked at her. She cleared her throat. She didn't want me to kiss her, I should of just left when I was going to before she told me to stay.

I opened my mouth to speak, "Katniss.. I'm- I'm sorry. I shouldn't have, but I wanted to, I know it's selfi-" She cut me off with herself kissing me.

I finally responded to the kiss, which was absolutely the best thing to ever happen. I mean, I've been liking her ever since kindergarten, when we were 5 years old. We finally got to the point where we needed air and stopped kissing, then I looked at her.

"So.." I said looking at her with a smirk. She smiled a little and let out a small laugh and stood up. I'm confused. Is she leaving? Sigh. Maybe. "Get up," Katniss told me, well commanded, "and follow me." I looked at her confused, but shrugged and got up. We were walking in the dark, well almost darkness since the moon was all bright. I looked down at her hand and took it in mine, she was a little startled by it but didn't move her hand away. Where is she taken me, well us?

I cleared my throat which got her attention, "Where are we going?" I asked. Katniss just looked at me and playfully rolled her eyes and had a little smile. We walked threw a big bush to see a wonderful lake, with a cabin, and small flowers. I looked at it in awe, but she had happiness and hurt in her eyes. I put my arm around her, "What's wrong?" She looked at me and shook her head signaling nothing was wrong. I raised an eyebrow, she knows I know something's up when she let out a sigh. "My dad used to take me here." Katniss said looking straight ahead at the water, smiling a little. I looked down then looked back at her, pulling her closer to me. "I'm guessing you had a good time back in the day, huh?" she nodded. I rested my chin on her head. Tonight.. Tonight's unforgetable. I'm with the girl I practically love. I kissed her. She kissed me. She might of shot me with her bow, but that's okay.. I guess. Poker Face. I let out a small chuckle. "What?" Katniss asked. I looked at her and shrugged. "Nothing .. just.. tonight's basically perfect..".

She raised an eyebrow. Was what I said, creepy? Awkward?. "I'm the opposite of perfect." she stated looking in the sky. I laughed. "To me, imperfection is so perfect. Because, it shows they're not.. fake. And Katniss," I said looking at her "You're a hundred an one percent real"

Katniss smiled and kissed me. The kiss was passionate. Like we were on fire, and there was nothing to cool us down. I was slowly laying on the ground while Katniss got on top of me. I wrapped my arms around her waist. I looked up at her and smiled. I kissed her lips, then started to planting small kisses on her neck. Then I made my way to her collar bone, leaving kisses and sucking on it. She moaned when I went back to her neck and sucked on it. I smirked against her. I then nibbled on her ear, whispering something that just slipped out of mouth, having no control. "_I love your moans, .. I want you to moan my name.." _She swallowed hard, letting a small moan escape her lips. "_Peeta..." _

Katniss pinned me down, looking at me with love, care, and safety. She licked her lips and swallowed a little "Peeta... I want to take ... _It_..." She said that last word in almost a whisper. Then finally realized what she meant. "You do?" My heart beating fast. Me. She wants me..

**A/N:**

**HI! SORRY FOR THEE WAIT.**

**ONE: I HAD WRITERS BLOCK.. still kinda do...**

**TWO: I DIDN'T GET THE COMPUTER.**

**Oh! And I think it'll just Peeta's POV. I have more a Peeta brain, like the way he thinks and all. so yeah.**

**sorry that it was short ;c**

**Reviews? :3**


	3. Chapter 3 The Resistance

_**A/N - HI. HI. HI. HI. HI. k im done.**_

_**BUT! I'm going back to school monday ;c **_

_**I'll update a little less. But when I'm school bored, I'll write down ideas, then write in my notebook.**_

_**then type it all down. Sounds like a deal?**_

* * *

><p>Chapter 3- The Resistance.<p>

Me.. Me? ME! I looked at Katniss. "Are you sure? I don't want you to regret anything.." That's what I'm worried about. Regrets. Like, I'm still.. I've never had sex before. My other friends have, but I was the odd one out. I always told myself to do it with someone I love, but them loving me back. I love Katniss. I liked her when I first saw laid my eyes on her in kindergarten. And then liked her even more when she sang. And loved her instantly when she asked me to play house with her. I look back thinking about the day we almost played house together,

* * *

><p>~LeFlashBack;<p>

_First day of kindergarten. I remember it like it was just yesterday. I remember Madge asking if she could play with us, Katniss said she could be the daughter but Madge begged to be the puppy. Katniss let out a giggle_ _and said yes. A few other kids asked to play, we all agreed. Madge was the family puppy. Alyssa and Michol were our 'married neighbors'. LeeKrys was Alyssa's daughter. And that just left me and Katniss. "Then Peeta and Katniss are married to each other. Ok?" Madge said. Katniss wasn't paying attention and asked Madge what she just said. "Ugh!-" I cut her off. I knew Madge already wanted to play. I had a circle thing in my hand and grabbed Katniss's hand. "We're married.. You're my wife..." I said smiling shyly at her then put the circle through her left ring finger. I saw her blush a little. "Oooooh!" Madge and Alyssa said basically screaming. Ms. Maisy came over to us, "What's going on over here?". "KATNISS AND PEETA JUST GOT MARRIED MS. MAISY!". Almost all the parents, including Katniss's mother and my dad, heard what they just yelled out. Mrs. Everdeen had a loving surprised smile on her face, and my dad, well he had a smirk. I noticed what they were looking at; Katniss's finger. The finger which had the wanna-be 'ring'. Katniss noticed what they were staring at also, so she ran from us, well basically me. All the parents let out a loving laugh when she ran. I didn't think it was funny, and maybe just a little cute, but I embarrassed her. I ran from them also, "Katniss!" I went to find her. "That's a true husband. So cute!" I heard one of the parents say._

_I looked all around the classroom. Where is she? Then that's when I heard something shake coming from... My cubbyhole? I crawwled on the ground trying to be quiet and get closer to see if Katniss was there; she was. She let out a small sneeze, which sounded like a kitty. I laughed in my head ''KATniss. Kitty.! " I popped my head out, "Found you.." She looked up at me and hid her head in her knees in embarrassment. I frowned. Then I got inside my cubby and sat next to her. "You're in my cubby, you know?" I smirked when she lifted her head, "Yeah, but you have the biggest cubby. And I wouldn't fit in mine.." I looked at her and shrugged. "There's enough room for two, you can put your sweater and bag here too." I said suggesting. Katniss smiled and ran out and came back with her stuff and hung them. She got a paper, crayon, and sticky stuff out of her bag and started writing on the piece of paper. "What are you-" Katniss cut me off, "Just wait Peeta!" She said happily. She started jumping, tapping the wall above a few times. "Okay, come out." I came out and smiled. The paper read ''Katniss AND Peeta's Cubby!" I went back inside the cubby as did she. I looked at her, "Sorry for embarrassing you.. You don't have to wear that almost ring thing.." I said grabbing her hand to take it off. She pulled back making me a little puzzled. "Can I keep it? I still wanna wear it. It's colour is pretty, it's green like a forest." I couldn't help but smile, she took it as a yes._

_I went looking inside my bookbag and grabbed a box. Katniss was still playing with the ring. I cleared my throat to get her attention. She looked at me. "Want a cupcake? I sneaked an extra one, because.. well I wanted another one.". "I shouldn't. It's yours." Katniss said sweetly. I shook my head and put some of the frosting on her nose. "Yours now." I laughed. She rolled her eyes and took the cupcake. Her eyes widened "Peeta! This is so good! Thank you!" She said quickly and happy then she hugged me tightly. I wrapped my arms around her, hugging back. I never felt so safe, and I hope she feels the same. We looked at each other still hugging, and I let out a laugh. "What?" She asked. I smirked and lifted my finger and wiped the corner of her mouth. "Frosting was still on your face." I said as I licked my finger. "You just licked your finger! The frosting was on my face, Peeta!" She stated while laughing. I shrugged which said I didn't care. _

_"Katniss!" I looked at her, then she frowned. It was her mother's voice. "Is it the end of the day already? I don't wanna leave yet..". "Niether do I, but we'll see each other tomorrow at least.." I reminded her and she smiled, then I leaned in to her and kissed her cheek, she blushed. Mrs. Everdeen must of heard a few giggles and found us. She smiled at Katniss then me. "Katniss, we have to go. It's thee end of the school day. We both frowned, and she just chuckled. I'm sure you guys had fun and-" Katniss cut her off before she could finish. "We did have fun! Peeta came looking for me, then he said I can move into his cubby, then! I got paper and wrote our names and look!" Katniss showed her mother the paper that was on top. Mrs. Everdeen looked at me and I blushed a little. "Oh! And Peeta gave me a cupcake! It was so good! Oooo! then..-" She stopped talking, I knew why. Katniss was going to tell her how I kissed her cheek. She looked at me, "Then... we just had a good time.." I saw a small blush form on her face as did her mother, which made her look at me and smirk. She knows I kissed her cheek. Her eyes and smirk shows she already knows. I hid my face of embarrassment. Her mother laughed a little and nodded. "Katniss, I'll meet you at the front door. Get your things. And as for you Peeta.. It was nice to meet you, hope I see you soon. Oh! and your father's waiting also." Both me and Katniss nodded. I got my stuff, then Katniss grabbed my arm, and pulled me in for a hug. That safe feeling hit me again. I hugged her back, securely, not wanting to let go, make her feel safe. "Thank you, Peeta.." she whispered against my neck. A shiver went down my spine. And she kissed me cheek and looked into my eyes. Her eyes.. I got lost in them. "Peeta? Peeta!" She said loud enough to get my attention. "What?" I asked. She rolled her eyes playfully. "Isaid, your eyes are pretty. They remind me of the ocean." After that she gave me another kiss, and yelled "Bye Peeta!" I waved at her and smiled to myself. She's... It's her._

~LeEndOfFlashBack;

* * *

><p>After our kindergarten year, we stopped talking. Basically because we were in different classes. But she never left my mind, not once.<p>

"Peeta.. I won't regret it. I promise." Katniss said.

I looked at her. The same way I did back when we were five. I kissed her cheek, hoping it would bring a memory to her. She smiled at me, a sweet one. And whispered, "We're married.. I'm your wife.." she said as she got out a black box, and opened it then I was just so happy. I breathed out, "My bogus ring I gave to you.. like _years _ago.."

"We never did devorce." She said with a chuckle.

"And I don't wanna divorce.." I whispered with a smirk on my face.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: DEAL!**_

_**I'm not gonna write their sex scene 'cause one. I'm too lazy and Two. It's hard for me to describe. and a tad uncomfortable, sorry sex lovers ;D;**_

_**OKAY! ANYWAY. WHAT YA'LL THINK ? :D**_

_**Reviews maybe? c:**_

_**I winged it all btw. ._.**_

_**~BeeAncaAnnette3**_


End file.
